1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite molding wherein a contact pin is embedded in a molded body and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method of electrically connecting a contact pin with an electrode pattern, a method of connecting by outsert molding is conventionally known. In a conventional method of connecting by outsert molding, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-80632, when an electrode pattern on a base film is covered with a molded resin, an insertion hole that reaches the electrode pattern is prepared and an electrically conductive bonding agent is injected into the insertion hole, after which a contact pin is inserted, and thereby the contact pin and the electrode pattern are electrically connected.